


Again

by PioBoxy



Series: Drip Drop [1]
Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PioBoxy/pseuds/PioBoxy
Summary: Maybe Suwon shouldn't have asked Tony for advice, atleast that's what he thought.





	Again

Perhaps this had been a bad idea. Suwon picked up his glass again, trying to ignore the small box in his jacket pocket. But it was hard to forget something that seemed to grow increasingly heavily with the passing minutes. 

Still Suwon tried to smile and pay attention to Tony. After all Tony had accepted his very last minute invitation to drink. 

Tony laughed. "Yeah," he said, "in hindsight, that was probably not one of my brightest moments." Tony picked up his glass and took a drink of his beer. 

"Not a dull moment for you, huh?" 

Tony lowered his glass, with a pensive look on his face, "Perhaps, but I would argue my story was rather dull, that or something much more important is on your mind."

Suwon froze, he looked at Tony who just looked back at him with a blank look. 

Suwon wanted to curse. 'How had he known. No, how couldn't he have known.' He had been fidgeting in his seat all night. 

Tony cleared his throat, "You didnt ask me to drink with you just to chat did you?"

Suwon sighed, "I… Tony… maybe this would be better for another time." 

"Would it? Or are you avoiding it?" 

Suwon frowned, 'why did he think this was a good idea?' He should have gone to Jiwon instead. But then he remembered why Tony had felt like a better option.

"Why are you so damn perceptive?" Suwon muttered before taking a drink. 

Tony smiled, "You forget, I'm older than you. Also you seemed to have picked up some of Jaeduck's nervous habits. Or maybe he picked them up from you?" 

Suwon nodded in acknowledgement. He needed to fix that. 

"Well?" Tony probed, "Will you open up or do I have to pretend this didn't happen?"

Taking a quick drink, Suwon pulled out the box, placing it infront of Tony's plate. Tony raised his eyebrows but took the box, opening it gently before closing it back up. 

"Its beautiful. But I fail to see your nerves. You made a great choice." 

Suwon leaned back into his chair, "It's not the ring that's the problem. Its Jaeduck."

Now it was Tony's turn to lean back, "Jaeduck? And why is he the problem?"

"Its not that he's the problem…well….its that he….he'll say no." 

Tony hummed, "probably." 

Suwon sighed at that and put his hands on his face, "That's all you have to tell me?" 

Tony shrugged, "What did you want me to say? Oh don't worry Suwon, it'll work out fine?"

Suwon glared at him, "I dont know! Something more constructive or atleast enlightening. Aren't you older? Don't you supposedly know Jaeduck better?" 

"You make it sound like you shouldn't be afraid." Tony laughed, "Who said happiness comes smoothly?"

Suwon frowned and took another drink. 'Yes,' he thought, 'this was a bad idea. Should have known Tony would get me back for all those other times.' 

Too busy sulking, he didnt notice Tony smiling at him. "Suwon, even if I reassured you, it would do nothing to change Jaeduck's decision. This is between you two afterall." 

"Yeah well, maybe you could save me from doing something stupid," Suwon whined. 

"And why would proposing to your long time boyfriend be stupid?" 

"Because what if he rejects me? Or worse- he pulls away. You know how Jaeduck is. Too sweet and thoughtful for his own good- I just don't want him to respond to me with 'we should be realistic and find someone else' or 'you deserve better' "

Tony crossed his arms over his chest in thought, "Sounds like Jaeduck. But when has your relationship ever been perfect?" 

Suwon frowned at him, ready to protest but Tony cut him off, "I don't mean you two have a terrible relationship. No- I mean, when have things ever been easy for people like us? For you two?" 

"Never. Its never been easy." Suwon grumbled. "If it wasn't the world getting in the way, it was us making things so damn difficult." Suwon took another drink, grimacing when the alcohol seemed to burn the back of his throat. "We just lost so much time stuck on our stupid thoughts. Wondering if we even deserved each other." 

Suwon looked up at Tony, "and then he had to go decide everything on his own and left me for you" 

Tony laughed, "Hey, we were never together. It's not our fault that everyone called us husband and wife." 

"Well," Suwon spat, "maybe if you two weren't so lovely dovey, they wouldn't have. You could have cleared things up too."

"Jaeduck didnt want to, and I had no reason to." Tony said as he played with a coaster, "Jaeduck needed that from me. And as a friend, I felt the need to support him. Although if I knew how hurt he would be, trust me, I would have said something." 

Suwon looked down at the table ashamed, "I only dated her to forget. I didn't mean to hurt him."

"We know," Tony said softly. "You were just as hurt as he was. Perhaps even more because you never asked to be pushed away." 

"This is why I'm so afraid," Suwon covered his eyes with one hand. "What if he tries to do that again? Be put off by my proposal and try to break us apart again? I don't want him to think- to feel we shouldn't be together." Suwon sighed, "We worked so hard to get to where we are now."

Tony and Suwon sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Tony finally cleared his throat.

"Let me ask you this then," Tony paused, "knowing what you know. The mistakes you'll make. The pain you'll feel. And the doubt weighing you down. Would you still do it all over again?"

Suwon looked up at Tony with a frown. 

'Did Tony not listen to him?' Suwon thought bitterly, 'this was the whole reason he approached him to begin with.' He tried to read Tony's thoughts but could find nothing on his blank expression. 

"Yes. Of course- yes a million times over," Suwon growled. 

Tony picked up his glass and held it up to Suwon, "Congratulations then. I wish you a happy marriage," he said with a soft smile before taking a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I dont know how to use tags or maybe I'll continue it. Who knows.


End file.
